The Leaving Song
by whatsername11
Summary: Sequel to Extraordinary Girl! What happens when Lucas meets up with Brooke years later?


A/N: This is the sequel to Extraordinary Girl. So you might want to read that first to fully understand this story! I hope everyone likes! Reviews are great!

_As Lucas saw Brooke drive away he felt his heart drop. He knew there was something wrong. _

_"Hey Peyt I need you to go. I have to go find Brooke."_

_"Umm yeah sure Luke... but why? Did I do something to upset you?" Peyton said as she worried that Lucas was mad at her._

_"No you didn't do anything. Its just... I saw Brooke drive away and have a bad feeling. I know it will go away only when I see her. When I have her in my arms" Lucas replied getting his car keys._

_"Oh ok. Well good luck..." Peyton said as she stepped off the porch waiting for Lucas to offer her a ride. One she would not turn down._

_"Thanks Peyton! See you later" Lucas said as he walked past her to his car._

_As Peyton watched him drive away she couldnt help but think_

_'Why dont I have someone like that?'_

_As Lucas pulled up to Brookes apartment he couldnt help but think that she was hurt. 'Did he do something to upset her? Last time I saw her was when she was driving away. Oh no! She must of gotten upset when she saw me and Peyton together. All I have to do is explain everything! Then it will be all good! Here goes nothing'_

_As Lucas knocked on the door he remembered some good times they had together. He was in his own little world when the door opened._

_"Hey Luke... umm whats up?" Brooke said looking at him oddly._

_"Lucas! Hello! Anyone there?" Brooke now said waving her hand in front of his face._

_"Oh sorry." Lucas replied finally coming out of the day dream he was in._

_"So whats up? Why are you here?" Brooke asked._

_"I saw you pass my house. I was wondering why you didnt come in. You just kept going." Lucas said reaching over to stroke her cheek. Concern evident in his eyes._

._**Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
Worthy of redeeming**__  
_

_"Yeah about that... its nothing just go back to Peyton. Like you were before I so rudely interupted you." she yelled tears threatening to spill._

_"Brooke what are you talking about" Lucas asked trying to piece Brookes words together._

_Brooke just looked at him with her big eyes. Thats when it all clicked in his head._

_"Brooke I love you more than anything in the world, your my one and only! Pretty Girl you are my life. I would be lost without you! Peyton is only my friend! I love you not her!" He tried to make her believe the love he had for her._

_"If you really mean that, and love me..." she started_

_"Yes brooke I do!! I love everything about you!" He said rubbing her arm._

_"Then I want you to stop talking to Peyton. I know your friends but I still am scared of losing you. I love you and need you! I dont want to always worry about Peyton and you realizing secret feelings. I want to be able to trust you but I cant! My heart just wont let me! Its always saying Peyton is here, Lucas loves her you are only here so Peyton gets jealous and wants you back! I cant live like that Lucas!" tears were now spilling down her face.  
_

_"Brooke I really do love you, but you cant ask me to do that! peyton is my friend I cant bail on her! She needs friends!" Lucas replied._

_"Lucas you love her dont you? I knew it!" Now she couldnt even she beacuse the tears were bluring her vision._

_"No, I dont love her!! Listen to me..." Lucas tried but Brooke cut him off._

_As Lucas went to open his mouth a scary thought dawned on them both. Whatever came out next would be the final strong building blocks of their relationship. Or the wrecking ball that would knock down what was already built._

_"I am sorry. But I can't do it! I wont choose. I cant believe you expect me to answer that!" Lucas said tears now flowing from his eyes._

_  
"It was a simple question Luke. But you know what? I will decide for you! Goodbye Lucas, have a great life! Now go be with Peyton. Live 'Happily ever after'. I will always remember you! You were my first true love and my first heartbreak. Also the reason why I lost my best friend! This is goodbye forever. So bon voyage Broody."_

_  
__**I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all to die**_

_Then without another word she shut the door. Leaving Lucas all alone on the front step._

"Here is your check sir" Lucas's waitress said laying down his check breaking him out of his trance. One he had alot. Always the same one, the one when Brooke left. "Hope you enjoyed your meal! Come back soon!" She then walked away.

He put the money into the little booklet. Here he was deaming about Brooke. The last time he saw her. After that night she packed her things up and moved. Nobody knew where she had gone. Well at least thats what they told him. It turned out Nathan and Haley knew the whole time. She saw them before she left. But no one told him, until Haley slipped the info last week. Brooke was living in New York. The city that never sleeps. Lucas should of known.

So here Lucas Eugene Scott sat at a little New York cafe across from Brooke's apartment. All he had to do was wait for her to come out. He was so close to her. His heart was going a mile a minute, and he jumped everytime the door opened making his heart stop.

After she had left he realized how much more he loved her then he ever thought possible. His heart ached for her everyday. Why didn't he just choose Brooke? Peyton left town the next week and never came back. Lucas could live without Peyton. But he needed brooke.

Lucas was deep in thought when the door swung open and Brooke steeped out. Brooke Penelope Davis. His Brooke, love of his life. Pretty Girl. He was in shock that he had found her. She had crossed the street and was walking his way. His brain didnt register these events until she was standing in front of him. A shocked look on her face, it must of mirriored his own.

"Lucas!" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Brooke! How are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm good. How about you? What brings you up here?" she asked running her left hand through her hair. That's when he saw it. A diamond ring. He felt his heart break into millions of pieces.

'She had moved on. But here I sit still in love with her.' Lucas said

Brooke saw what he was staring at. Her ring.

"His name is Mason." she started. "I met him my first few weeks in New York. At first we were just friends hanging out and going to movies. Then my rent went up so he offered to move and pay half. So I took him up on it. One day I started getting these weird feelings around him. The same ones that I got when I was around you. But these were stronger alot stronger. Thats when I realized I had feelings for him. The next week he asked me out! He is the most amazing guy!" Brooke gushed.

Lucas just sat there staring her. 'Is she really saying this? She cant be! This is a joke! I know it1 She loves me' But he was cut of mid thought when she began again.

"A year later he proposed. See he is a football player. At half time during one of his games he brought me out to the field. He had a microphone. Then he started 'Brooke you are my life. You are the only thing I can't live without. When I try to picture my future you are the only thing I see. You have made my life so amazing in the last couple years I have known you. When you smile at me with those dimples my heart stops. Your laugh is the most beautiful music to my ears. I grow to love you more and more everyday. I know you have been hurt before and it kills me to think about it. But I want you to know I will always protect your heart with my life. So Brooke Davis...' he got down on one knee. 'Will you make me the luckiest man ever and marry me?'" Brooke said smiling at the memory.

"I knew that moment that I could never love anyone more then I loved him at that moment. I said yes and he slipped this ring on my finger. He then picked me up and spun me around. In the backround the song "She" by Green Day played. That was 9 months ago! The wedding date is set for June and we are getting married in Tree Hill!! Haley has already agreed to be my maid of honnor!! Isn't that great??" Brooke beamed.

There it was. Brooke had just told him about her fiance. How much she loved Mason. It stung when she said that. But when she was telling him about Mason he saw her eyes light up. She was happy. That made Lucas upset she was happy with someone else. Not him. But he was happy she was happy.

"Thats great Brooke! I am very happy for you!" Lucas forced out.

"Thanks Luke! For everything. If it werent for you I would of never moved out here and met Mason. So enough about me! How are you and Peyton doing? Is she here too?" Brooke asked.

Lucas expected to hear hurt in her voice but he didnt. Did she really think he was with Peyton? After everything he said that night. Did she think it was all made up what he said that night?

"I'm not with Peyton! I havent talked to her since the week she left. The week after you did. What I told you that night was true! I didn't love Peyton it was you!'

"Lucas don't go there. I am happy! You need to move on." Brooke said looking away.

After a minute of silence a guy came up behind Brooke and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmhhhm... that hot football player Tom Brady??" Brooke replied.

"Haha very funny Brooke..."

"I am just kidding with you fiance. You know I love you." Brooke said hugging him. All while Lucas just looked on.

"I know you do! I love you too. Oh are you busy I can leave if you want." Mason said noticing Lucas.

"Oh Mason this is Lucas!" Brooke said motioning towards Luke.

Lucas and Mason shook hands.

"Lucas is Nathan's brother. He lives in Tree Hill." Brooke explained

'Ouch that is who I am to her! Wow that hurts.' Lucas thought.

"Nice to meet you man! Nathans a cool guy! Tree Hill is so beautiful!... Wait your best friends with Haley right? She is an awesome person! Nathan is lucky to have her just like I am lucky to have Brooke." Mason said wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Yeah Nate and Hales are great people!" Lucas said "So Brooke whens the last time you went to Tree Hill?"

"Umm right after we got engaged. I had to introduce everyone to Mason. Hales and Nate loved him! Dan and Karen liked him too! We ran into them while shopping! While Nate and Mason were at the river court playing ball Whitey showed up! He thought he was a good guy!" Brooke said a big smile on her face.

"We saw everyone except for you Luke. I figured you were busy with Peyton." Brooke continued after seeing hurt in Lucas's eyes.

'She was in Tree Hill and didnt even come to see me! Not even a hi! She saw everyone else! Even my mom!'

"Thats cool. So what team do you play for Mason?" Lucas asked. When he was waiting for him to respond he took in Mason's appearance.

Mason was as tall as Lucas maybe an inch taller. Built strong like Nathan He had a mix of blondish, yellowish, brownish hair. He was dressed very well wearing a pair of washed Jeans a gray shirt with a white hoodie over it. The thing Lucas noticed most was how Mason looked at Brooke. He could see the love in Mason's eyes. Also as girls passed Mason on the street trying to get his attention his eyes never left Brooke's.

Lucas also could she that Brooke felt safe while around Mason. She looked happier then she did in Tree Hill.

"I play for the Buffalo Bills. We arent always the best but we try. What about you? What do you do?" Mason asked.

"I am a writer. The book I have been writing since High School comes out next week. I am a little nervous." Lucas said.

"That's awesome!" Mason replied.

"Congrats Luke! Really cool!" Brooke said.

"Well I've got to go. I have a game tonight. We are playing the Philadelphia Eagles." Mason said.

"Oh ok well I will come with you and cheer you on!" Brooke replied.

"Bye Lucas nice to meet you! Tell Haley, Nathan, Karen, Dan, and Whitey I said hi!" Mason told Lucas as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mason! I will tell them! Good luck tonight!" Lucas said.

"Bye Lucas. Talk to you soon. Give everyone my love." Brooke said.

"Sure thing Brooke, I will." Lucas said then hugged her.

Before they let go Brooke whispered to him

"Cant wait to read your book Broody!!" With that she stepped back to Mason.

They all waved to eachother then left. As Lucas walked away he looked back to see Mason and Brooke holding hands laughing at a joke. Then Brooke pulled Mason to her and kissed him. They held eachother close as they walked away.

Lucas whispered after her "Pretty Girl you will always be in my heart. I love you. Bon voyage Cheery." he then turned around and kept walking. His destination Tree Hill. But he knew he wouldnt be able to forget Brooke easily. Mason was a lucky guy.

* * *

song is by afi. called the leaving song part 2! Please review!!! 


End file.
